mengejar angin!
by hagane runa
Summary: mu aries seorang gold saint yang hari itu ada masalah dengan pope shion,,humm padahal sesama aries ya..? apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya,mari kita baca.. n n


Hai semua..perkenalkan aku author baru di sini nama penaku mikoto kali pertamanya aku membuat sebuah cerita loh,aku di bantu oleh ka glace aquarii .karena ini fic pertamaku mohon maaf ya apabila kurang bagus,slamat membaca 3

Saint seiya © masami kurumada

Mengejar hembusan angin

Awan yang indah di langit yang biru,menandakan hari yang cerah untuk hari pun bersinar sangat dan shunlei yang sedang menjemur pakaian saling mengobrol."wah,hari ini cerah sekali ya..!"shunlei membuka pembicaraan."o iya shiryu,apa kau mau menemaniku pergi kepasar untuk berbelanja?"kata shunlei lagi."umm..tentu,tetapi sebaiknya kita selesaikan terlebih dahulu acara menjemur kita ini"balas shiryu.

Setelah selesi menjemur,merekapun bersiap pergi ke mereka berdua sampai di pasar mereka bertemu dengan hyoga.

"hai hyoga,lagi belanja juga" Tanya shiryu

"iyanih di suruh master camus karena milo tidak mau pergi berbelanja -_-' " balas hyoga

"kalo aku sih sudah terbukti calon suami yang baik untuk shunlei,maka dari itu aku mengantarnya.." timpal shiryu

Shunlei (sweat drop)

"Ya ya ya ,eh ryu,apa kau sudah tau akan di adakannya lomba laying-layang hias di lapangan athens?"

"masa?aku belum waktunya?"shiryu penasaran

"nanti pukul 4 sore,hadiahnya 20 keping emas dan sih mau iseng-iseng ikut barangkali menang hehe..lumayan buat jajan"balas hyoga

"oke,siapa takut hyog,aku juga ikut ah…mumpung roshi masih di air terjun"

"lah?memang ia suka di sana bukan?"

"dia,dia BELIAU.."shunlei yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara juga

"maaf,kami lupa.."

Akhirnya mereka berpisah di pasar dan cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah untuk mempersiapkan perlombaan.

Shiryu pov

"srek..srek.."suara pisau yang mengkikis buluh bamboo yang sedang dihaluskannya.

"haah,,sepertinya aku akan membuat yang bentuk naga saja,pasti cocok naga kan keren huh pasti bisa mengalahkan milik hyoga yang ku rasa akan membuat laying-layang berbentuk 'bebek' ahhh sudah pasti akulah juaranya,yakinku seyakin-yakinnya"

Hyoga pov

Di kuil aquarius…

"Milo-san..bantu aku buat layangan..hosh..hosh"hyoga yang kelelahan berlari di tangga kuil sambil membawa sekeranjang belanjaan dari pasar.

"boleh saja,aku dan ayahmu juga akan ikut juga kau ambil bamboo yang ada di samping kuil."perintah milo.

''iya~''

"kok masih diam di situ,cepat pergi dan bawakan bamboo itu kemari..gak pake lama ya!"

" (apa-apaan nih master kok mau sih punya sahabat yang cerewet,udah minta tolong agak maksa lagi,enak banget lagi ngomongnya,untung lebih tua coba kalo engga pengen rasanya ninju pake diamond dust!ihh!)baiklah milo-san"

Sambil berlari ke samping kuil ia melihat ke kuil yang ada di bawah,bawah,bawah,bawah..dan hamper hyoga terkejut

"kayaknya seisi sanctuary udah tau kalo bakal ada lomba kayak ginian deh..sesuatu banget seseorang yang sudah termasuk masuk kategori dewasa bikin mainan yang namanya "laying-layang" eh? Iya tadi kan aku di suruh milo-san ngambil bamboo,mana ya? *sambil celingak celinguk melihat ke kanan dan ke ! INI DIANYA.. !~ tapi,ini banbu macam apa ya,kok kaya bukan bamboo bentuknya?sudahlah ku bawa saja,karena hanya ini yang ada"

"milo-saaaaaan~ nih hyo udah bawain udah pake kecepatan tinggi ngambilnya"

"lebay lu,sini.."

"hiih,nih orang ya' udah diambilin juga! *dengan nada kesal..eh,keceplosan keceplosan..a..aa..ma..maaf mi..milo-s..san ..hyo k..kaga…se..se..sengaja..gak bermaksud gitu *ciut".

"(deathglare milo membara) HYOGA! GUE WANTED LOH!"

"g..gomen milo-san, TT^TT *Athena lindungi aku.."

"SCARLET MI…"

"mau apa kalian di kuilku,berkelahi?keluar saja sana *camus tampak marah,dingin dan membentak"

"heee?camus marah,sori mus,esmosi nih,ehh emosi jadi keluar deh amarah hehe.."

"MAAFKAN KAMI YA..*kata milo dan hyoga"

"hmm..sudahlah buat saja layangan yang akan di gunakan untuk lomba nanti"

"tentu mus.."

"MASTER?mau kemana?"

"hmm..aku mau mengambil kertas untukmembuat layangan"

"aku bantu ya master.."

"baiklah,ikut aku.."

"umm..*dengan mantap"

Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan ke perpustakaan yang ada di kuil camus dan mulai membongkar box yang tersimpan berisi macam-macam kertas mulai dari kertas karton,origami,kertas minyak,kertas hvs dan semacamnya,lalu mereka akhirnya menemukan kertas yang cocok dan memilih warna yang hendak lupa ada kertas berwarna turquoise seperti warna rambut camus yang mengambil warna putih dan beberapa warna untuk bentuk itu mereka kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menemui milo yang sudah selesai membuat buluh bamboo menjadi potongan yang sesuai untuk mereka bertiga pun bekerja.

…..di sisi lainnya..

Seiya membuat layangan yang ia namai "Pegasus bandot?",

Shun bentuk kupu-kupu dan warnanya "pink"?,

Ikki bentuknya "burung phoenix…" *syukurlah dia normal

..tak ingin kalah sang Gemini kembarpun ikut..

"non,bentuknya gua yang tentuin ya!"

"emang saga punya ide apaan?"

"ya lambing zodiac kita lah!~ Gemini..jadi gambar kita berdua bentuk chibi aja ya (y) "

"OK"

"ayo kita nge-job"

"sip sip kak!"

..kuil pope alias papacy..

"master shion,ikutan yuk kita bikin layangan buat lomba"kata mu

"lu kira gue bocah cu.."shion menjawab

"hadiahnya lumayan loh buat pegangan para pensiunan"

"(sabar punya cucu ceplas ceplos)kau saja,aku sudah tahu dari selebaran yang tersebar di Athens city"

"ya sudah deh master,mohon doa restunya aja biar layangan domba ini bisa terbang terus menang terus dapet 20 keping emas terus trophy terus koinnya itu akan buat jajan lumayan kan master terus.."

"terus terus mulu lu cu.."

"pengen banget jadi kakek-kakek sih master?"

"takdir mu.."

"O"

"siapa tuh yang ajarin kamu nyolot dan tidak sopan seperti itu?"

"emm,gatau juga sih master tapi kiki sering ngomong itu,jadi enak aja nyebutnya"

"dasar anak polos"

"ehehehe..,bye master..mau berangkat nih ke Athens city ,OTW perlombaan~''

"apa lagi tuh OTW?"

"masa master gak tau sih,kan udah ngetrend dari kemaren-kemaren,duh gak gaul banget sih master.."

"kan sudah saya bilang,saya memang sudah tua..ya agak ketinggalan zaman lah pastinya.."

"artinya OTW itu On The Way….oke,bye master takut telat nih.."

"ya..hah anak zaman sekarang ada-ada saja membuat kata-kata yang aneh dan sulit di mengerti bagi orang tua seperti saya,mendingan saya tidur saja ah capek,badan sudah tua begini"*sambil berjalan ke kamarnya di pope hall.

..pukul 16.00,Athens city tanah lapangan..

"Sodara-sodara seperti yang kita ketahui lomba akan di mulai sekarang..siapkan layangan anda dan terbangkan sesuai kemampuan tanpa menggunakan cosmo dan kekuatan lainnya,mengerti"

All: "mengerti.."

Layangan milo dan camus bisa di bilang okelah~warnanya indah terbangnya juga sisi lain 5 bronze saint itu membuat barisan ke samping dan menerbangkan layangan mereka secara pintu masuk dating deathmask membawa layangan berbentuk "kepiting" atau "undur-undur?" ya?.DM dan mu langsung beradu dan mengadu layangan mereka.

"hmp..layangan kambing berbulu aja belagu lo!"

"siapa yang belagu!saya bangga kok,ini kan bikinan saya"

"liat dong!gambar kepiting..MACHO.."

"saya gak peduli, *sambil mengulurkan tali layangannya hingga tinggi"

"berani juga lu mu, (gua biarin ah benang layangan gue ke iket sama benangnya dia biar punya dia putus,terus kalah dah hihihi)"

Tak lama bukannya benang layangan mu yang putus,malah bertolak kepada deathmask.

"aahahaha..tali senarnya putus yam as,ngelawan benang saya!~"

"ah engga tuh,itu karna saya gak focus aja tadi"

"..kekalahan memang gak bisa di akui ya .."

" CIH…"

"hehehe..terima saja terima.."

"sial"

…akhirnya deathmask tidak bisa melanjutkan lomba lagi dan pasrah kalah dari dia pergi

"HAAAH..kepitingku!baru sepuluh menit masa udah putus..menyebalkan,padahal kan lumayan tuh hadiahnya."kata deathmask yang sedari tadi ngedumel tidak karuan sambil pergi ke kuilnya.

Perlombaan masih berlanjut..semuanya mengulur tali layangan mereka hingga tinggi dan mulailah pembicaraan baru yang di buka seiya

"oi semua..liat dong Pegasus bandot ku ehehe..makin tinggi dia ayo naik yang tinggi lebihin talinya shiryu.."

"enak aja lo ngeduluin gue,naga itu lebih hebat tauk!"

"ya pegase lah "

"dragon"

"PEGASUS"

"NAGA LAH"

"BAGOSAN JOGA PHOENIX TAOO…masih pada bocah apa yak berisik banget sih"kata ikki

"sudahlah~ memangnya itu masalah besar gitu?lagi refreshing juga malah berantem..udah deh jangan banyak unjuk gigi,entar kering tuh gigi..eh?"shun membalas

"udah ah cape..niisan diem aja dah kalo gitu,dasar BOCAH!"

Seiya,shiryu,hyoga :ARGHH…

Satu jam hamper berakhir,sekarang pukul 16.55 sudah banyak layangan yang jatuh dan gugur karena benang mereka yang beradu tidak kuat melawan layangan lain,tetapi ada yang janggal dengan satu layangan dan entah itu milik siapa.

"eh..niisan!itu layangan siapa ya?gede banget dah?bentuknya asing domba tapi..ada ijo-ijonya gitu"shun memulai pembicaraan dengan bertanya

"aa..?mana sih"kata ikki

"tuh tuh..yang ntu tu.. paling desainnya kaya punya aries mu ya,tapi kayanya lebih cakepan dikit..hummp?"

"kayanya niisan tau deh itu punya siapa?"

"haa..siapa?siapa?beri tahu dong.."

"(sambil berbisik) itu punya pope shion,sengaja minta barisan paling ujung biar kaga keliatan sama mu,karena pope tadinya menolak mentah-mentah ajakan mu karena banyak kerjaan katanya.."

"ooo…kok niisan tau?tau darimana?"

"(membisikan jawaban dengan berbisik lagi) dari panitia lah,udah ah..di deket kita ada mu tuh,entar kedengeran lagi lanjutin aja main layangannya"

"oke niisaaaan (y)"

Seolah ada yang membisikan ke telinga mu aries,ia jadi menoleh ke arah shun dan ikki,mereka berduapun terkejut tetapi pura-pura tidak melakukan apapun..

Waktu HABIS! *TENG..TENG..TENG…

Mari kita umumkan juara pada lomba sore ini..

Juara harapan..jatuh pada SEIYA.. dengan layangannya ,Pegasus bandot?

Juara favorit..jatuh pada IKKI,dengan layangan phoenixnya.

Juara tiga:MILO SCORPIO,dengan layangan berbentuk kalajengking yang besarrr

Juara dua: saga kanon bersaudara..bentuk mereka

Dan juara satunya adalaaahh…POPE SHION,dengan bentuk domba aries shion

Mari bertepuk tangan semuanya… *prok prok prok prok…

Bagi nama yang sudah di sebut dimohon naik ke atas panggung.

..mu bengong dengan mulut menganga lebar..itu MASTER SHION?ENGGA SALAH?BUKANNYA TADI IA BERKATA "LU KIRE GUE BOCAH..(flashback percakapan sebelumnya)" karma emang berlaku,kemakan omongan sendiri tuh ,rasain awas nih kalo mater gak mau bagi-bagi rejeki sama saya hump!..

Setelah itu..

"niisan..apa yang akan terjadi ya habis ini?"

"paling-paling cucunya minta duit jajan sama kakeknya"

"ow..kirain bakal ada adu jotos gitu,kan seru tuh"

"masa iya ya..apa iya ya?alah,sudahlah kita pulang makan-makan,oke!"

Seiya,shun,hyoga,shiryu: " yosh! "

Di kuil papacy..

"Apaan tuh ngajarin muridnya boong,udah gitu kemakan karma lagi,senjata makan omongan sendiri,udah gitu gak bagi-bagi rejeki lagi!"mu marah

"haaah..sudahlah nak..kamu sudah besar mu.."

"saya juga tau saya sudah besar!"

"iya saya juga tahu,tapi dengarkan saya dulu.."

"apa!? (sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya yang kelihatan sangat kesal)"

"(sambil mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil sejumlah uang kertas yang jumlahnya lumayan 'waw' )master ada duit dikit buat kamu jajan sama kiki mumpung abis gajian.."

"(melirik sedikit..)wah,itu mah boleh tuh,asiik,master tau aja yang aye mau ..mau master~ "

"neh..JAJAN DAH NOH DI KOTA,BELI APA YANG YOU MAU..jangan bawel mulu,lama-lama saya sumpel tuh mulut kamu"

"ehe..iya gitu dong dari tadi..arigatou master..bye~"

..setelah itu mu turun ke kuilnya,eh salah deh dia langsung teleport dan langsung pergi bersama kiki ke kota,dan tak di sangka sebenarnya ingin memberikan hadiah pada shion,ia memberikan sebuah sweater tebal terbuat dari bulu bomba asli special untuknya,karena ia tahu kalau shion selalu mengeluh kedinginan di atas sana,jadi niatnya benar-benar ingin ia laksanakan.

"bagaimana kiki,apa ini cocok?"

"untuk siapa?"Tanya kiki

"kalau untuk seorang aries lainnya bagaimana?"

"boleh juga tak masalah"

"oke,maaf aku mau ambil yang ini"

"baik tuan,harganya sekian sekian"

"ya tidak masalah"

Setelah itu mereka kembali,hari mulai larut,dan kiki diperintahkan oleh mu pulang duluan ke kuil aries,sementara ia meneleport dirinya ke pope hall.

*tok tok tok (mu mengetuk pintu)

Saat di buka..

"mu?ada apalagi?"

"ini ada yang kelupaan tadi hadiah lombanya master hehehe.."

"masa?ya sudah terimakasih ya mu.."

"iya sama-sama,aku pulang dulu ya.."

"baiklah.."

*mu meneleport dirinya

..kembali ke perapian kecil miliknya di kamarnya..dan membukanya,ada sepucuk surat yang di tulis mu menggunakan bahasa yunani yang berisi .._**'ada sesuatu untuk master,maaf kalau aku keterlaluan sama master,sebagai tanda maaf aku belikan ini saja ya,semoga bermanfaat'**_

Tentu saja shion langsung tersenyum dan mengerti apa maksud yang mu selipkan di surat ini..shion pun berkata..

"sama sepertiku dulu..aries memang peka terhadap sesuatu dan hati yang jernih.."

**..The end..**

Selesai~

hagane :akhirnya selesai juga...shion sama gimana ceritanya?bagus ga?

shion : ya..yang penting tidak ada adegan buruk untukku,lanjutkan :p

hagane :iya makasih master,..

Shion : ya sama-sama cu..

hagane : mohon di review ya,berikan masukan agar lebih baik lagi..arigatou..


End file.
